gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue Legacy
Rogue Legacy is the second game played by Ross and Arin on Steam Train. Playthrough Ross and Arin take turns playing the game, switching every time the current player dies. Episodes #Charon Ain't Sharing #Go for the Gold #Familial Pride #Sad and Angry #Between a Rock and Another Rock #Downside-Up #What a Khidr #Kill a Bunch of Dudes #The Forest to the Right #Don't Stop Moving #Nearsightedness #Too Many Babies #Not a Doctor #What a Lich #You're Wrong #Quell the Pink-Purple #Throw Money At It Game information Rogue Legacy is an indie platformer with roguelike elements by Cellar Door Games released on June 27, 2013 for Microsoft Windows and via OnLive cloud gaming platform. Macintosh and Linux versions of the game are also in development, but no release date has been announced. PlayStation 4 and Vita versions have been announced for release in 2014. The goal of Rogue Legacy is to explore a randomly generated dungeon, defeat four bosses in each of the four unique environments of the dungeon, and defeat the final boss. Characters have the default ability to jump and slash with their sword, along with secondary abilities, such as magic attacks, which use mana. Whenever a character dies as a result of losing all of their HP, control will transfer over to one of three randomly generated heirs, each with their own unique characteristics and abilities. Such genetic peculiarities include color-blindness (in which the game is presented in black and white), ADHD (in which the player moves faster) and dwarfism (in which the character is short and can fit into small gaps). Gold found whilst exploring the castle is passed onto that character's heir and can be used to improve the abilities of any successive heirs. Gold can be found by smashing pieces of furniture, opening chests, or defeating enemies. There are also various fairy chests hidden throughout the castle, most of which require the player to complete an objective, such as taking no damage, in order to open. Spending gold on the manor, which appears after a new heir is chosen, can increase stats, such as health and mana, and unlock and upgrade new classes that may be carried by one of the heirs. These include mages, which can use more advanced spells, warriors, who have higher strength, and assassins, who can use various stealth techniques and perform critical hits. They can also unlock the blacksmith, the enchantress and the architect, who each provide their own services. The blacksmith can use blueprints found in the castle to create new armor and equipment for the player, improving their stats. Similarly, the enchantress can use runes found in fairy chests to give the player enhancements, unlocking additional abilities such as double jumping and dashing. Finally, the architect can lock down the design of a previously encountered castle (so that a new one isn't randomly generated) in exchange for a percentage of any gold found. Any leftover gold must be paid to a grim reaper in order to enter the castle, though upgrades can reduce the amount required to pay. Trivia *Lady Faye IV will be a playable character in the upcoming Wii U and PC game Hex Heroes which Arin, Danny, and Ross with Orph will be also playable. Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Rogue Legacy Category:Cellar Door Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Steam Train Games